Gender-Swapped Into The Wild
by Ivypool
Summary: When cat's genders are swapped, except Firestar's, the plot changes, feelings are different, and the next generation of cats may be completely different. In this story you will see how different the books would be if everyone was the opposite gender except for Rusty/Firepaw. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. :) This is my new story and I hope you all like it. Mainly, it's that everyone's gender is switched but Rusty's/Firestar's. That means that all the she-cats you all pair him with (Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Cinderpelt, Bluestar, and more...) are toms now! :D So, if Firestar gets a mate, I guess it will have to be one of the toms turned she-cat. (Graystripe, Dustpelt, Longtail, Ravenpaw, and more...)**

**It also means that the whole story has changed, the plot may be different and the characters might act differently and have different feelings.**

**So, before we start, here are 5 things you should know:**

**1\. All queens stay she-cats.**

**2\. In Shadowclan, Clawface, Nightpelt, Brownpaw, and Stumpytail keeps the same gender.**

**3\. In Windclan only Tallstar was listed in the book, so that's all I wrote.**

**4\. In Riverclan only the leader and deputy was listed in the book, so that's all I wrote.**

**5\. Rusty's gender stays as a tom.**

* * *

**Thunderclan**

_Leader:_

Bluestar- A blue-gray tom, tinged with silver around his muzzle. _Apprentice, Firepaw_

_Deputy:_

Redtail- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive ginger tail. _Apprentice, Dustpaw_

_Medicine Cat:_

Spottedleaf- Handsome dark tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive dappled coat.

_Warrior:_

Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby she-cat with thick fur like a lion's mane. _Apprentice, Graypaw_

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby she-cat with unusually long front claws. _Apprentice, Ravenpaw_

Whitestorm- big white she-cat. _Apprentice, Sandpaw_

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby she-cat.

Longtail- pale tabby she-cat with dark black stripes.

Runningwind- swift tabby she-cat.

Willowpelt- very pale gray tom with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur- small dusky brown tom.

_Apprentice:_

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat.

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray she-cat.

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black she-cat with a tiny white dash oh her chest, and white-tipped tail.

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom.

_Queen:_

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Brindleface- pretty tabby she-cat.

Goldenflower- pale ginger she-cat.

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat, and the oldest nursery queen.

_Elder:_

Halftail- big dark brown tabby she-cat with part of her tail missing.

Smallear- gray she-cat with small ears, the oldest she-cat in Thunderclan.

Patchpelt- small black-and-white she-cat.

One-eye- pale gray tom, the oldest cat in Thunderclan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- once-handsome tortoiseshell tom with a lovely dappled coat.

**Shadowclan:**

_Leader:_

Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby she-cat.

_Deputy:_

Blackfoot- large white she-cat with huge jet-black paws.

_Medicine Cat:_

Runningnose- small gray-and-white she-cat.

_Warrior:_

Stumpytail- brown tabby tom. _Apprentice, Brownpaw_

Boulder- silver tabby she-cat. _Apprentice, Wetpaw_

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom. _Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Nightpelt- black tom.

_Apprentice:_

Brownpaw- brown tom.

Wetpaw- gray tabby she-cat.

Littlepaw- small brown tabby she-cat.

_Queen:_

Dawncloud- small tabby she-cat.

Brightflower- black-and-white she-cat.

_Elder:_

Ashfur- thin gray she-cat.

**Windclan:**

_Leader:_

Tallstar- a black-and-white she-cat with a very long tail.

**Riverclan:**

_Leader:_

Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby she-cat with a twisted jaw.

_Deputy:_

Oakheart- a reddish brown tabby tom.

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Yellowfang- old dark gray tom with a broad, flattened face.

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white she-cat who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

Barley- black-and-white she-cat who lives on a farm close to the forest.

* * *

Rusty sat in his garden under a large bush with heavily scented blue flowers. The garden was bathed in silver moon light. The air was damp from the recent rain, and Rusty could feel the weight of rain drops on his fur.

Rusty was outside now becuase he had had one of those mouse dreams again, and was left thinking again about what it would be like to be free in the woods.

The desire to explore the woods was killing him, and he knew that if he stayed here with his Housefolk he would never be happy.

Rusty forced himself to his paws and padded out from beneath the bush. At the same time the door to his Housefolk's nest swung open. The female Housefolk looked at him, and gestured with her hands for him to come in side. She called for Rusty, but he ignored her.

Instead he turned away from the Housefolk and padded across the garden, shortly cut grass pricking the padds of his paws. He heard the door slam shut behind him as his owner whent back inside to sleep.

Rusty walked up to the fence, bunched his muscles, and leapt onto the fence. He stood on the top for a moment, staring out at the trees in the forest. But then he heard the noise of claws on the fence.

He turned to se the familiar plump black-and-white she-cat pulling herself up onto the fence. "Where are you going Rusty?" She asked. She trotted towards Rusty and stopped, balencing unsteadily next to Rusty.

"Hello Smudge." Rusty replied.

"You're not going into the woods are you?" Smudge's amber eyes where huge.

"Just for a look." Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably.

"You would never get me in that place! It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled her black nose with distate. "Henrietta said that she whent in there once." She gestured with her nose to the woods.

"That fat old tabby never whent into the woods!" Rusty scoffed. "He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."

"No, he caught a robbin in there!" Smudge insisted.

"Well, if he did, it was before the vet. Now he _complains _about birds because they disturb his dozing." Rusty meowed.

"But he did..." Smudge sighed, then whent on. "Well anyways, Henry said that there are all sorts of dangers in the woods. Monsters and wild cats that eat their prey alive and sharpen their claws on bones!"

"I'm only going for a look around." Rusty meowed. "I wont stay long."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" Smudge purred. The black-and-white cat looked at Rusty with wide eyes, "Just... be careful."

"I will." Rusty promised, touching noses with his friend.

"Good night, Rusty." Smudge meowed and then dropped down into her garden.

Rusty turned and jumped off of the fence. He landed on the coarse grass. He gave his shoulder a quick and nervous lick, he was wondering how much of Smudge's gossip was true.

Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles. Instinct made him drop low into a crouch. He slowly padded forward, through the undergrowth. He could see it clearly now, sitting among the branches, nibbling on a large seed between his paws. It was a mouse.

Rusty paused, preparing to leap. He held his breath so that his bell wouldn't ring. Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. But then the noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump.

His bell on his collar jingled and the mouse darted to the safety of the thick bramble bush. Rusty stood still and looked around for the noise. He could see the white tip of a bushy red tail trailing through a clump of ferns up ahead. It had a strong, strange scent but was neither a cat or a dog.

Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the tail curiously. All of Rusty's sences strained ahead as he padded for a closer look. But then he heard a different sound, from behind him this time. But it was muted and distance. He swivled his ears back to hear better. _Pawsteps? _He wondered but kept his eyes on the red tail and continued forward.

The faint rustling became loud and fast approaching and rusty realilized he was in danger. The creature his him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles.

Twisting and yowling, Rusty tried to throw off his attacker. He could feel it gripping him with incredibly sharp claws and its teeth pricking at his neck. Rusty writhed and squirmed but couldn't free himself.

For a second he felt helpless, but then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped onto his back. He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to have his soft belly exposed, but it was his only chance. He heard a "huff" beneath him as the breath was knocked out of his attacker.

Thrashing, Rusty managed to wriggle free. Without looking back, he sprinted toward his home. Behind him Rusty heard a rush of paw steps, they told him that his attacker was giving chase. Even though his scratches hurt, he decided that he would rather turn and fight then just get jumped on again.

He skidded to a stop and turned to face his attacker. It was another kitten, with thick shagy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. Rusty could smell that it was a she-cat, but could sence the power beneath her the soft coat.

Taken by surprise by his turnabout, it skidded to a stop and stood barely a whisker legth from Rusty. She stared at him with wide eyes for a heartbeat or two, then leapt at him again.

Rusty fell back, the wind knocked out of him this time. Rusty staggered, but quickly found his footing again and pushed the cat away. He arched his back, ginger fur puffed out, ready to spring at her.

But his attacker just sat up and began to lick one of her forepaws, all agression gone. Rusty felt strangely disappointed.

"My fur!" The kitten muttered and brought her paw over her ear. Then she looked over at Rusty again. "Hi there, Kittypet!" She sounded cheerful. "You put up quite a fight for a soft kitty!"

Rusty remained ready to pounce for a second, wondering whether to attack anyways. Then he remembered the strength in the kitten's paws when she held him down. He dropped to his pads, losening his muscles, and letting his spine unbend. "And I'll fight you again if I have to." He growled.

"I'm Graypaw by the way." The gray she-cat whent on, ignoring Rusty's threat. "I'm training to be a Thunderclan warrior."

Rusty remained silent, he didn't understand this Graywhatsit, or what she was talking about. Rusty hid his confusion by sitting down and licking his ruffled chest fur.

"What's a Kittypet like you doing out in the woods?" The gray she-cat asked, looking him up and down. "Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"If _you're_ the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it." Rusty bluffed.

Graypaw looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Me?" She shook her head. "Oh no, I'm _far _from the most dangerous." Her tail flicked back and forth quickly. "If I was even half a warrior, you would have some serious scratches to think about!"

Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these words.

"Anyway," Graypaw whent on, she used her teeth to reach a peice of grass between her claws. "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. Your obviously not from the other clans." She looked up at Rusty again, then continued to smooth down her fur.

"Other clans?" Rusty asked, confused.

Graypaw rolled her eyes and set her paw on the ground again. "You _must_ have heard of the four great clans!"

"No, I haven't." Rusty shook his head. Clans? What is a clan?

Graypaw took a breath and started to talk and explained the clans. After a minute Rusty started to only half listen. This must be one of cats Smudge had meant. She didn't seem too big and scary though.

"... And when I become a warrior, I will be so dangerous that the other clans will be shaking in their flea-bitten skins! They wont dare attack us then!" Graypaw finally finished.

"So your not a warrior yet?" Rusty asked.

Graypaw laughed, "What? Do I look like one?" She purred, and shook her head. "No, that is still _moons _away! Kits have to be at least six moons just to _start _training! Tonight is my first day of training." She finished, looking and sounding a bit proud.

"Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cosy house instead?" Rusty meowed. "Your life would be much easier. There are plenty of housefolk-"

"What?" Graypaw yowled. "Are you mouse-brained? Me, living with Twolegs? Never! There is nothing worse then being a _Kittypet_." She spat the word like it was poison. "Eating pellets that look like rabbit drippings, making dirt in a box of gravel, wearing collars, and peeking their noses outside only when Twolegs allow them to? That's no life!" She spat. "Untill you have eaten a freshly killed mouse, you have _not _lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?"

"No, I haven't." Rusty admitted, feeling a bit defensive. "Not yet."

"I guess you'll never understand then." Graypaw sat back down, and licked one shoulder. Between licks she said, "You have to be born wild with warrior blood in your veins and wind in your fur. You and your kitty friends could never feel the same."

Rusty remembered how he had felt in his dream. "That's not true!" He meowed indignantly.

Graypaw did not reply. Instead she froze midlick and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my can!" She hissed, her eyes widening. "Quick, go before they see you!"

Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew that any cats where approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice.

"Quick," Graypaw hissed, "Run!"

Rusty prepared to leap, not having any idea of what direction these cats might come from. But he was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing, "What's going on here?"

Rusty turned to see a large gray tom strolling majestecally out of the undergrowth. White hairs streaked his muzzle and an ugly scar parted the fur on his shoulders, but his smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.

"Bluestar!" Graypaw gasped. She crouched down, still wide eyed. She got down even lower when a second cat joined them.

This one was a beautiful golden tabby she-cat. "You shouldn't be so near the Twoleg place, Graypaw!" Growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lionheart." Graypaw whimpered and looked at the ground. Rusty copied Graypaw, crouching down low, his ears twitching nervously.

These cats had an air of strength that Rusty had not seen in any of his garden friends. Maybe what Smudge had said was true.

"Who is this?" Asked the tom.

Rusty flinched as the tom turned his gaze on him, and his piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.

"He's not a threat!" Graypaw meowed quickly. "He's just a little Twoleg pet from the Twoleg place! He can't do us any harm."

_Just a little Twoleg pet! _The words inraged Rusty, but he forced himself to stay still. The warning look in Bluestar's eyes told him that he had seen the anger in Rusty's eyes.

"You fight well for a Kittypet." Bluestar meowed. Rusty glanced over at Graypaw, but Graypaw kept her eyes fixed on the ground. "We've been watching you two. We had been wondering how you would do if you met an intruder, Graypaw."

Graypaw finally looked up, eyes hopeful.

"And you fought him bravely." Bluestar said. Graypaw seemed pleased with the answer. "Sit up now! Both of you."

Rusty sat up immediately, holding Bluestar's gaze evenly. "You reacted well to the attack, Kittypet, even though Graypaw is stronger than you. You turned to face your attacker, and that I have not seen a Kittypet do before."

Rusty managed to nodd his thanks, he had not suspected any praise.

"We patrol here frequently, and I have seen you staring into the forest often. I have always wondered how you would do out here." He stared at Rusty thoughtfully. "You seem to have a natural hunting ability. You would have caught that mouse if you hadn't hesitated."

Lionheart spoke up. "Bluestar, this is a _Kittypet _we should get him back to his home, not praise him and act like he's welcomed here."

Rusty prickled at the she-cat's words. "Send me home?" He asked impatiently. Bluestar had noticed him and was impressed him, but this golden tabby wanted to send him away? "But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there is enough to go around."

"There is never enough to go around!" Bluestar turned to look at Rusty again, anger clear in his eyes. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed, Kittypet life then you would know that!"

Rusty was confused by his anger, but one look of Graypaw's horrified face was enough to tell him that he had spoken too freely. Lionheart stepped to her leader's side, and they loomed over Rusty.

Rusty looked into Bluestar's glare and knew these where not the cozy fireside cats he was used to, they where mean, hungry cats who would probably finish what Graypaw had started.

**That's it for the first chapter! :D Next one should be up soon and things should start to look more different within the next couple chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. :) Thank you to the people to who pointed out that in the Allegiances, Sandpaw is still listed as a she-cat and that I put the name Henry instead of the she-cat name.**

**It have chosen to keep Henry a tom, because it will help me write this chapter.**

**Okay, I have a poll put up on my profile asking who should be Firepaw's/Firestar's mate. Please look at it and vote if you haven't yet! :D**

**Dianacutie-NaLu4ever- lol, I don't want to change her gender either. But, I have to because it is part of the story. I'll try not to change her personality too much.**

"Well?" Hissed Bluestar, his face only a mouse-legth from Rusty's face now. Lionheart was silent as she towered over Rusty.

He flattened under the golden warrior's cold stare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. "I am no threat to your clan." He mewed, looking down at his trembling paws.

"You threaten the clan when you take our food." Yowled Bluestar. "As a Kittypet, you get plenty of food from your Twolegs. You only hunt for sport, we hunt to survive."

The thruth in the warrior's words pirced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood his anger. He stopped trembling and sat up, and straightened his ears. He raised his eyes to meet Bluestar's. "I had not thought of it that way before. I'm sorry." He meowed solemnly. "I will not hunt here again."

Bluestar let his hackles fall, and signled for Lionheart to step back. "Your an unusual Kittypet, Rusty." He meowed.

Graypaw sighed in relief.

Rusty had heard approval in Bluestar's voice, and saw him swap a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made Rusty curious. What had flashed between the two warriors? Quietly he asked, "Is survival here really that hard?"

"Our territory only covers part of the forest." Answered Bluestar. "We compete with other clans for what we have. And so new-leaf being so late means that there is little prey."

"Is your clan very big?" Rusty asked, eyes wide.

"Big enough." Replied Bluestar. "Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over."

"Are you all warriors then?" Rusty mewed.

"Some are." Lionheart answered. "Some are too young or too old or have different jobs. Some have kits to care for."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guilty of his own easy, selfish life.

Bluestar looked at Lionheart, who starred steadily back. Finally he turned his gaze back to Rusty. "Perhaps you should find these things out for yourself. Would you like to join Thunderclan?"

Rusty was so surprised he couldn't speak.

Bluestar whent on: "If you did join, you would train with Graypaw to become a clan warrior."

"But Kittypetd can't be warriors!" Graypaw blurted out, eyes wide. "He doesn't have the right blood, warrior blood!"

Bluestar's eyes seemed to blaze. "Warrior blood!" He spat. "Too much of that has been spilled lately."

Lionheart moved on, "Bluestar is only offering training, young kit. There is no guarantee that you would become a full warrior, after all, you are used to a more comfortable life."

Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the gold tabby. "Why offer me the chance then?"

But it was Bluestar who answered, "You're right to question us, young one. The fact is, Thunderclan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Bluestar dose not make this offer lightly. If you wish to train with us, you must fully join the clan. You can't live with a paw in both worlds. Either join and respect the Clan's ways, or leave for the Twoleg place and never come back."

A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. He shivered, not with cold, but with excitement at all the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him.

"Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your Kittypet life?" Asked Bluestar gently. "Do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?"

Rusty looked at him, puzzled. Surely this encounter with wild cats has proved how easy and luxurious his life was?

"I can tell your still a tom," Bluestar added, "Despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

Rusty looked at Bluestar, confused. But before Rusty could ask what he had meant, Bluestar continued, "You haven't been taken to the Cutter. You wouldn't be so keen to fight a Clan cat then, I suppose."

Rusty was still confused. Suddenly he thought of Henry, who had become fat and lasy since his trip to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by Cutter?

"The Clan might not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth." Continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work, you will be expected to protect the Clan with your life. There are many mouths to feed, but the rewards is great. You will remain a tom, you will be trained in the ways of the wild, you will learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and fellowship of your Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Rusty's head realed. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dreams, but could he live like this for real?

Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waist any more time here. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." She stood up and flicked her tail.

"Wait." Rusty meowed. "Can I think about your offer?"

Bluestar looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh." She told him. "Give her your answer then."

Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Rusty blinked. He stared -excited and uncertain- up past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stsrs that glittered in the night sky. The scent of the Clan cats srill hung heavily in the evening air.

And as Rusty turned and headed back home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugginf him back into the depths of the forest. His fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemes to whisper his name in the shadows.

**Next chapter should be up quicker then this one was posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait... I go through these random moods to write certin stories, and this wasn't one of them. So if I accidentally abandon this, it's okay to yell at me through review and or PM. The reminders always make me smile or face palm. Just make sure you're not spamming me.**

**And by the way, the poll wasn't meant to tell me what to do. It was just to see what everyone thought. Like, Graystripe is getting the most, but it still may not be him. And Longtail has gotten a good amount, but it would be a challenge to make him... her I mean, Firepaw's mate.**

**Sivillian- Yes, but now Crookedstar, Brokenstar, and Tallstar are all she-cats. :)**

**MusicMadtm- I might do that, still. :) If you're okay with it. **

That night, as Rusty slept off his night's wanderings, another mouse dream came again.

He had been free from his callor and beneath the moon. But as he stalked the creature, he was aware of himself being watched. The Clan cats had entered his dreams.

Rusty woke, blinking in the bright sunlight that streamed across the kitchen floor. His fur felt heavy and thick with warmth. His food bowl had been filled to the top, and his water bowl had been rinsed out and filled again.

Ruety prefured drinking from puddles, but when it was this hot, it was easier to drink the water from inside.

Could he really abandon his comfortable Kittypet life?

He ate then pushed his way through the cat flap and into the garden. The day promised to be warm, and the garden was heavy with the smell of blossoms.

"Hello, Rusty!" Mewed a voice from the fence. It was Smudge. "I've been worried about you! How was the forest?" Smuge jumped down and ran over to Rusty, sniffing at him curiously. "Did you catch anything? Did something catch you?"

Rusty paused, wondering how to tell his friend ehat had happened. "I met some wild cats," He began, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.

"What!" Smudge was clearly shocked. "Did you get into a fight?" She circled Rusty, looking for scratches.

"Sort of." Rusty meowed. He could feel the energy surging through his body as he recalled the stregth and power of the Clan cats.

"Were you hurt? What happened?" Smudge finally sat down to listen.

"There where three of them, bigger and stronger then any of us." Rusty began.

"And you fought all three!" Smudge interrupted, tail twitching with excitement.

"No!" Rusty mewed hastily. "Just the youngest one; the other two came later."

"How come they didn't shred you to pieces?" Smudge winced as if she was imagining her friend all bleeding and hurt, with three cats with blood on their paws.

"They just wanted me to leave their territory. But then..." Rusty hesitated.

"But what!" Smudge mewed impatiently.

"They asked me to join their Clan."

Smudge's whiskers twitched disbelievingly. "That's not funny, Rusty."

"But they did!" Rusty insisted.

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." Rusty admitted. "I think they need extra paws in their Clan."

"Sounds a bit odd to me." Smudge mewed doubtfully. "I wouldn't trust them if I were you."

Rusty looked at Smuge. His black-and-white friend had never shown interest in venturing into the woods. She was perfectly fine with living with her Housefolk. She would never understand the restless longing that Rusty's dreams stirred in him night after night.

"But I do trust them." Rusty purred softly. "And I've made up my mind. I'm going to join them."

Smudge's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "Please don't go Rusty!" She mewed in alarm. "I might never see you again."

Rusty nudged her affectionately with his head. "Don't worry, my Housefolk will get another cat you'll get along with him just fine. You get along with everyone."

"But it won't be the same!" Smudge wailed.

Rusty's tail twitched impatiently. "That's just the point. If I stay around here, they will take me to the Cutter."

"The Cutter?" Smudge echoed.

"The vet. To be altered like Henry was." Rusty explained.

Smudge shrugged and stared down at her paws. "I know Henry is a bit lasyer now, but he is not unhappy. We could still have fun."

Rusty felt his heart fill with sadness at the thought of having to leave his friend. "I'm sorry Smudge, I'll miss you. But I have to go."

Smudge didn't reply. Instead she touched her nose to Rusty's. "Fine. I see that I cannot stop you. But we can at least spend one more morning together."

That morning, Rusty found that visiting with his friends was more fun than usual. But as the sun rose overhead, their voices slowly faded into the background and he felt more and more impatient. Every one of his senses felt supercharged, like he was ready for a huge jump.

Rusry jumped of the garden fence for the last time, and padded into the woods. He had already said his good-byes to all his friends, at it was time to meet Lionheart. All his thoughts and sences where focused on the forest and the cats who lived in it.

He approached the spot he had meet the wild cats last night. There was the same cat scent but he had no idea weather is was fresh or not. He lifted his nose and sniffed uncertainty.

"You have a lot to learn." A voice said, and Rusty saw a pair of green eyes from under a bramble bush.

Now he recognized the scent: Lionheart.

The large golden tabby stepped out into the sunlight. "Am I alone?"

Rusty hastily sniffed again. The scents of Bluestar and Graypaw was still there, but not as fresh as last night.

Hesitantly, he meowed, "Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you this time."

Lionheart nodded slowly before saying, "But someone else is."

Rusty stiffened as another cat walked into the clearing. This cat was long-bodied and muscular. Her thick fur was pure white. Her yellow eyes stared at Rusty with curiosity. "I am Whitestorm." She introduced herself.

Rusty felt a shiver of cold fear roll down his spine. Was this a trap. Rusty tenced and flattened his ears, ready for a fight.

"Relax. We don't want unwanted attention." Whitestorm said, leaning forward to sniff at his pelt. "We are here to take you to camp. I've heard a lot about you."

Rusty dipped his head in greeting as Lionheart meowed, "We can speak more once we are at camp." Without pausing, she and Whitestorm leapt away into the undergrowth. Rusty leapt to his paws and tried to follow as best as he could.

The two warriors didn't slow down as they lead Rusty through the forest, and before long he was struggling to keep up. They leapted over a fallen tree in one leap, while Rusty had to scramble over. They passed through pine trees, where they had to jump across deep gullies made by a Twoleg tree-eater.

One gully was too wide to jump, and was half filled with slimy, foul smelling water. The Clan cats walked in without hesitation. But Rusty had never put a paw in water before.

Determined not to show weakness, he narrowed his eyes and padded in. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable wetness at his belly fur.

Finally, Lionheart and Whitestorm paused. Rusty skidded to a stop behind them, gasping for air. The two she-cats stepped onto a rock at the top of a ravine and looked back at him.

"We are very close to our camp now." Lionheart told him.

Rusty strained to see any moving creatures in the leaves below. Maybe a glimpse of fur, but Rusty only saw the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor.

"Use your nose." Whitestorm meowed patiently.

Rusty closed his eyes and sniffed. Whitestorm was right. The cat scent here was different then he was used to, making the air thick with the smell of many, many different cats. He nodded thoughtfully and announced, "I smell cats."

Lionheart purred as she and Whitestorm exchanged an amused glance. "There will come a time," Said Lionheart, "if you are accepted into the Clan, that you will know each cat by scent."

"Come on," Whitestorm jumped down from the rock and lead the way down the ravine. Rusty followed, Lionheart close behind. As the gorse scraped his sides, Rusty noticed that the grass under him was flattened into a broad, strong-smelling track. This must be the camp entrance.

Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. Rusty looked aeound, eyes wide. There where cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed each other.

"Just after sunhigh, it is the time for sharing tongues." Lionheart explained.

"Sharing tongues?" Rusty echoed.

"Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day." Whitestorm explained. "We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the Clan together."

By now, the cats had obviously smelled Rusty's foreign scent. Cats began to turn and stare curiously in his direction.

Suddenly shy of meetkng any cat's gazes, he looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, and dotted with tree stumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of gores and ferns kept the clearing separated from the rest of the forest.

Rusty watched as a ginger she-cat pushed her way out of a thick bramble bush. Inside, Rusty could hear the soft mewling of kits. A tabby queen with black markings apeared around the bramble bush. The two exchanged a friendly lick between the ears before the tabby padded into the nest.

"That's the nursery." Lionheart told Rusty. "The care of ur kits are shared by all the queens."

_Those must have been two of the queens. _Rusty thought to himself.

"All cats serve the Clan." Lionheart continued. "Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in the code, and a lesson you mist learn quickly if you wish to stay with us."

"Here comes Bluestar." Meowed Whitestorm, sniffing the air.

Rusty sniffed he air too, pleased to find that he could recognize the blue-gray tom' scent a moment he appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing.

"He came." Bluestar nodded as he stopped in front of them.

"Lionheart thought he wouldn't come." Whitestorm purred.

"Well, what do you think?" Bluestar asked, tail twitching impatiently.

"H kept up well, despite his size." Whitestorm admitted. "He's strong for a Kittypet."

"Then it's agreed?" Bluestar looked at both Lionheart and Whitestorm. They both nodded. "Great. Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." He jumped onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their oun prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." His clear call brought cats trotting towards him and gathering, looking up at him.

Rusty stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. He felt a rush of relief as he recognized Graypaw in the crowed of cats. Beside her sat a young tortoiseshell tom, his black-tipped tail wrapped tightly over white paws. Behind them sat a large dark gray tabby she-cat, the black stripes on her fur looking like shadows on a moon lit forest floor.

"Thunderclan needs more warriors." Bluestar started. "Never before have we had so little cats in training. It has been decided that Thunderclan will take in an outsider to train."

Rusty heard mutterings erupt from the Clan cats, but Bluestsr silenced them with a firm yowl. "I've found a cat willing to train as a warrior of Thunderclan."

"_Lucky _to train as a warrior." A loud voice yowled above the shocked voices of the Clan cats.

Bluestar ignored his warrior and continued, "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat and have agreed that we should make him an apprentice.

Rusty looked up at Lionheart, then to the Clan. Everyone's eyes where on him now. There was silence... then a deafening crescendo of yowls and voices came from the crowd.

"Where is he from?"

"What a strange scent... That is _not _Clan scent!"

"What Clan dose he belong to?"

Then one voice rose above the crowd. "Look! A collar! He's a Kittypet!" It was the pale tabby again. "Once a Kittypet, always a Kittypet. We need wildborn warriors to hunt and defend the Clan, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart whispered in Rusty's ear. "The tabby is Longtail. She can smell your fear, they all do. You must prove that your fear wont hold you back."

But Rusty couldn't move. How was he going to prove that he wasn't just a Kittypet?

The tabby continued to jeer at him. "Your collar is the mark of the Twolegs. It's noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for their poor little Kittypet that fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling."

As the yowled their agreement, Longtail continued, well aware of the support she was getting. "Your noisy bell with alert our enemies, even if your _stench _doesn't."

Lionheart hissed into Rusty's ear, "Do you back down from a challenge?"

Rusty still didn't move. But this time he was trying to pin point thr pale tabby. There she was, right behind a dusky brown tom. Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes, and hissing, leaped through the startled cats to where Longtail was.

Longtail, unprepared for the attack, staggered sideways as he lost his footing. Filled with rage and desperate to prove himself, Rusty dug his claws deep into the cat's fur and and in his teeth. Soon, the two cats where locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing in the heart of the camp. The other cats sprang out of their way to avoid the sceatching whirlwind of fur.

Then, Rusty felt his collar tighten. Longtail had gripped it between her teeth, and was pulling on it, hard. There was terrible pressure on Rusty's throat. Unable to breathe, he panicked. He twitstled and writhed, but every movement just made it worse.

Gasping for air, he summoned up all his strength, and pulled away. With a loud snap, he was free.

Longtail fwll backwards as Rusty quickly stood up. Longtail crouched three tail legths away, eyes blazing with anger, and in her jaws was a collar he had on a moment before, torn and broken.

Bluestar jumped down from his spot and padded over to the two. He waited for the crowd to silence befkre taking the collar from Longtail, and placing it in front of Rusty.

Rusty was still gasping for breath, clumps of fur hanging from his pelt. Longtail looked the same. Rusty could feel a cut above his eye. And Longtail had a blood ear, torn in a V shape, the blood dripping and gathering on the dusty ground.

But as Bluestar began to speak, Rusty moved his eyes away from the angery Longtail. He listened to Bluestar instead. "The newcomer has lost his collar in battle for his honour. Starclan speaks its approval. This cat is released from his Twoleg owners, and is free to join Thunderclan."

Rusty solemnly nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped into a patch of sunlight, making his fur glow like fire. He welcomed the warmth on his tired muscles. Rusty lifted his head proudly as cats surrounded him. This time no cat argued or jeered.

Bluestar touched Rusty's ear gently with his muzzle. He said, "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight." His eyes flashed as if his meant more to him than Rusty knew. "You have fought well." He turned and announced to the Clan, "From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, he shall be known as Firepaw, for his flame-colored coat."

Bluestar stepped back, waiting with the rest of the Clan for his next move.

Rusty turned and kicked Earth over his collar as if covering his dirt. Longtail let out a low growl, and stomped away to a fern shaded clearing.

Cats split into groups, whispering excitedly to each other.

"Firepaw!" A voice called and Firepaw saw a familiar gray cat bound over to him. _Firepaw! _A thrill of pride surged through him as he heard his new name. He turne to the gray apprentice with a welcoming sniff.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" Graypaw purred. "Especially for a Kittypet. Longtail is a warrior, but she only finishe her training two moons ago. And the scar wont let her forget you in a hurry! You spoiled her good looks, that's for sure."

Firepaw replied, "Thanks Graypaw. She put up quite a fight though." He licked a paw and began to wash the cut above his eye.

"That's a good name too!" Graypaw went on as Firepaw heard the welcoming meows of the Clan cats around him. "Hey, do you want me to show you around?"

"Sure." Firepaw stood and let Graypaw lead the way over to where Longtail had disappeared to.

"This is Spottedleaf's den." Graypaw told him as they neared it. "Spottedleaf is the medicine cat." But before Graypaw could say anymore, a yowl sounded behind him.

They both turned. The gray tabby he saw earlier stood there, watching them.

"Darkstripe." Graypaw dipped her head.

Darkstripe stared at Firepaw through narrowed eyes. "You're lucky that your collar snapped when it did. Longtail may be a new warrior, but I couldn't imagine her being beaten by a Kittypet." She spat before turning around and stalking away.

"Now," Graypaw whispered. "Darkstripe is neither young, nor pretty."

Firepaw nodded in agreement. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray cat at the side of the clearing.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Graypaw gasped, instantly alert. Right then, a young black she-cat burst into the camp. She was skinny and jet black, all expect for a white tail tip.

"That's Ravenpaw!" Graypaw gasped again. "Why is she alone? Where's Redtail and Tigerclaw?"

Ravenpaw staggered across the clearing, panting heavily. Her fur was ruffled and dusty, eyes wide with fear.

"Who are Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw, and Redtail?" Firepaw asked as cats raced to meet the she-cat.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice. Tigerclaw's his mentor. And Redtail is the Clan's deputy." Graypaw answered, staring at her friend worriedly. "But why is Ravenpaw alone?"

Then Bluestar stepped forward. "Ravenpaw, what happened?" His voice was calm, though his eyes showed worry.

"Speak!" Bluestar yowled, jumping onto the Highrock.

Ravenpaw gasped for breath, trembling, but still she scrambled to the top of the Highrock. Blood steadily came out of a wound somewhere on her small body. She took a deep breath, and even though her voice wasn't loud, everyone heard her announce, "Redtail is dead!"

**Long chapter. Anyways, please review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. :) How are all of you? I don't really have anything to say, so I'll let you read.**

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats.

Ravenpaw staggered forward, her right foreleg glistening with fresh blood. "We m-met five five Riverclan warriors by the stream, not far from Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped. "She is the deputy of Riverclan. She's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Poor Ravenpaw. I feel so bad for her. Hopefully she isn't hurt too bad!"

Firepaw nodded in agreement, turning back to listen to Ravenpaw again.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep her hunting parties out or Thunderclan territory. She said the next Riverclan warrior to be caught in Thunderclan territory would be killed, but Oak... Oakheart would not back down. She said her Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. She stood awkwardly to keep wight off her shoulder.

"That's when Riverclan attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail..." Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in her head and she lurched sideways. She fell off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground.

A ginger queen ran over and licked her cheek before calling out, "Spottedleaf!"

Out of the fern shaded coner bounded the tortoiuseshell tom Firepaw had seen earlier sitting by Graypaw. He ran over to Ravenpaw and gently rolled him over with his pink nose. Then he meowed, "She'll be fine. All I need to do is get some cob webs." He sprinted back to his den.

There was silence, but ir was broken by a mournful howl. Firepaw and all the overs turned just in time to see a large, dark tabby stagger into the camp. Between her theeth was the lifeless bosy of another cat, its bright ginger tail hanging limp in the dust.

Shock rippled through the Clan, and beside him Graypaw froze, eyes side. "Redtail..." Graypaw whispered, almoust too quietly for Firepaw to hear.

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" Bluestar demanded.

Tigerclaw gently set down Redtail and looked up at Bluestar. "She died a warrior's death. With honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save her, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while she was gloating over her victory." Her voice was strong as she continued, "Redtail's death was not in vain. I doubt we will see Riverclan hunters in our territory any time soon."

Firepaw looked at Graypaw, her eyes where dark with sadness.

After a moment's pause, the Clan cats stepped forward to groom Redtail's fur and whisper good byes to him.

"What are they doing?" Firepaw asked Graypaw.

"Though Redtail has joined Starclan, the Clan will share tongues with her one last time." Graypaw told him, slowly taking her eyes off the dead body.

"Starclan?" Firepaw echosed.

"Starclan are all the Clan cats who have died for their Clan. They watch over all of us." Graypaw explained, looking up at the sky. "You can see them in Silverpelt. Silverpelt is the thick band of stars you see every night. Each star is a Starclan warrior. There will be a new one tonight." She finished sadly.

Firepaw nodded and Graypaw padded forward to share tongues with the dead deputy.

Bluestar had stayed silent on the Highrock, his eyes distant as he thought about something. But now, he shook his head and jumped down. He padded over to Redtail and raised his head.

Cats moved out of the way as Bluestar spoke, voice thick with grief "Redtial was a brave warrior. Her loyalty to Thunderclan could never be doubted. I always relied on her judgment, for it wore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. She would have made a fine leader."

Slowly, Bliestar sank to the ground, head bowed, and paws tucked under him as he grieved for his lost deputy. Many othr cats joined, copying his mournful pose.

Firepaw watched silently. Though he didn't know Redtail, he couldn't help but feel moved.

Graypaw watched the cats sadly. "Dustpaw will be sad." She told Firepaw. "She was Redtail's apprentice. She's the brown tabby over there." She nodded towards the group of cats. "I wonder who Dustpaw's new mentor will be?"

Firepaw followed Graypaw's gaze to the young brown tabby she-cat who was touching her nose to Redtail's fur, saying somthing that Firepaw couldn't hear.

Firepaw looked at Bluestar instead. "How long will Bluestar sit with her?"

"Probably the whole night." Graypaw answered. "Redtail was Bluestar's deputy for many moons. It'll be hard to for him let go of such a great warrior and friend."

Suddenly, Tigerclaw stood up and walked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was using one of his front paws to hold cob webs on Ravenpaw's wound.

"What is he doing?" Firepaw asked Graypaw.

"Stopping the bleeding. The cut was pretty bad." Graypaw shook her head sadly. "Ravenpaw has always been jumpy, but nothing like this. Let's go see if she is awake yet."

Firepaw followed the gray she-cat accros the clearing and they stopped a good distance away to wait.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tigerclaw was asking, sniffing at Ravenpaw. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes showed a bit of worry.

"Of course." Spottedleaf answered. "She just needs some rest. I think she should stay here until the wound is fully healed."

"Thank you, Spottedleaf. We don't want him falling behind in training." Tigerclaw purred, touching her nose to the medicine cat's ear before turning and leaving. But as she turned, she saw Graypaw and Firepaw.

"Who's this?" She asked, walking over and looking down at them.

"He's the new apprentice!" Graypaw said.

Tigerclaw sniffed at Firepaw. She took a step back, and narrowing her eyes, meowed, "You're a Kittypet!" She didn't sound mean, just surprised.

"I was a Kittypet." Firepaw admitted. "But I am going to train to be a warrior."

Tigerclaw seemed to have a far away look in her eyes for a second. But she quickly shook it off and meowed, "Ah, yes. Bluestar told me that he had stumbled over some stray Kittypet. So he is actually going to let you train, is he?"

"That's right." Firepaw nodded.

Tigerclaw eyes him thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest." She walked away.

"Do you think she liked me?" Firepaw asked, puffing out his chest.

"I don't know." Graypaw whispered, watching the warrior walk away.

Just then Ravenpaw stirred and opened her eyes. "Is... Is she gone?" She asked, looking around quickly.

"Tigerclaw? Yes." Graypaw answered, bounding over to her friend. "She is."

"Hi, there." Firepaw said. He was about to introduce himself when he was interrupted.

"Go away!" Spottedleaf protested. "I won't get anything done with all these cats in my way!" He pushed his way between the two apprentices, though there was a glimmer of amusement in his amber eyes.

"Sorry, Spottedleaf." Graypaw said. "Come on, Firepaw. I'll show you around the camp. Bye, Ravenpaw!" The two walked away, Graypaw looking excited at her new job as a guide.

"You know the Highrock already." Graypaw flicked her tail at the big rock. "Bluestar always adresses the Clan from there. His den is down there." She lifted her nose toward the hollow in the side of the Highrock. "The den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen drapped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain.

"All the warriors sleep over there." Graypaw continued, leading him over to a large bush. "The senior warriors sleep in the middle, where it's the warmest. They usually share prey by the clump of nettles." She nodded towards the nettles. "Younger warriors eat near by. Eating with the senior warriors is a big honor."

"What about the other cats?" Firepaw asked, fascinated but overwhelmed by the Clan's traditions and rituals.

"Queens share the same den as the warriors and shares their work. But when they are expecting or careing for kits, they stay in the nursery." Graypaw said. "The elders have their own den. Come on, I'll show you." She took off running across the clearing.

Firepaw sprinted after her and they stopped in front of fallen tree. Outside the den where four elderly cats sharing a plump rabit.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have broght them that." Graypaw told Firepaw. "One of the apprentices's duties is to hunt and care for the elders."

"Hello, youngsters." One of the elders meowed.

"Hello, Smallear." Graypaw dipped her head respectfully.

"This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, right?" Meowed a second cat, this one has patchy fur and a stump where her tail should be.

"That's right." Firepaw nodded respectfully.

"I'm Halftail." Purred the brown she-cat. "Welcome to the Clan."

"Have you two eaten?" Asked Smallear. Firepaw and Graypaw shook their heads. "Well, there is enough here. Dustpaw and Snadpaw are turning into fine hunters. Do you mind if these youngsters share a mouse, One-eye?"

The pale tabby tom who lay beside her shook his head. Firepaw noticed that one of his eyes where cloudy and sightless. "What about you Dappletail?"

The other elder, a tortoiseshell tom with a gray muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not."

"Thank you." meowed Graypaw eagerly. She stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Firepaw's feet. "You haven't tasted mouse before, have you? You can have the first bite then. Just save me some!"

Firepaw suddenly felt excited about having his first peice of prey. The warm scents made his mouth water. Firepaw crouched down and took a big bite. It was juicy and tender, full of flavor.

"How is it?" Graypaw asked.

"Fantastic!" Firepaw mumbled, mouth still full.

"Move over then!" Graypaw purred as she settled down by Firepaw and took a bite. As the two shared the mouse, they listened to the elders talk.

"How long untill Bluestar appoints the new deputy?" Asked Smallear.

"What did you say, Smallear?" Asked One-eye.

"I think your hearing has gotten as poor as your eyesight!" Snapped Smallear impatiently. "I said, how long untill Bluestar appoints the new deputy?"

One-eye ignored Smallear and instead spoke to the tortoiseshell tom. "Dappletail, do you remember when Bluestar himself was made deputy?"

"Oh yes!" Dappletail nodded. "He had worked long and hard for it."

"He will not be happy having to appoint a new deputy." Smallear observed. "Redtail served him long and well. But he'll need to make up his mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious." Meowed Halftail. Firepaw raised his head and looked around the clearing. Who could Halftail mean?

To Firepaw all the warriore looked like they could be deputy. Maybe he meant Tigerclaw, he was the one who had avenged Redtail's death.

Tigerclaw was sitting a little ways away, his ears angled towards the elders' conversation.

As Firepaw licked the last bits of flavors from his whiskers, he heard Bluestar call the Clan together. He stared down at Redtail's body as he started, "A new deputy mist be appointed. But first, let's thank Starclan for the life of Redtail. Tonight she will join the stars."

Silence fell over the Clan as they took a moment to look up at the darkening sky, the first stars starting to show.

"And now I shall name the new deputy." Bluestar meowed. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Firepaw looked over at Tigerclaw. The dark warrior sat there calmly, though in her amber eyes was hunger. She wanted to be deputy.

"Lionheart." Announced Bluestar. "Lionheart will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

Firepaw was curious what Tigerclaw's reaction would be. But Tigerclaw only stood and walked over to congratulate the new deputy, giving her a nudge so hearty that it almost knocked the golden tabby off balance.

"Why didn't he make Tigerclaw deputy?" Firepaw asked Graypaw.

"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience." Graypaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar.

He spoke again, "Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you where taught."

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as she showed her acceptance with a nod. She strode over to Dustpaw, bent her head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with her new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked her tail respectfully, but her eyes where still dull with grief for her lost mentor.

Bluestar spoke again, "I shall keep vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." He jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lay beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined him, Dustpaw and Smallear among them.

"Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw suggested. The thought didn't appeal to him and he was really tired from the long and busy day.

"No." Graypaw shook her head. "Only the cats close to Redtail will lay with him tonight. Come on, I'll show you to our den." Firepaw wws lead over to a thick bush of ferns behind a mossy tree stump.

"This is the apprentices' den." Graypaw told him. "All the apprentices share prey by this stump."

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked.

"You and me." Graypaw began listing. "Ravenpaw, and then Dustpaw and Sandpaw."

As the two sat down by the tree stump, a young tom crawled out from under the ferns. He had ginger fur, like Firepaw, but much paler. And Firepaw could see darker stripes that where barely visible.

"So here comes the new apprentice!" The tom said loudly, looking over at Firepaw.

"Hello." Firepaw meowed.

The other cat sniffed the air. "You're a Kittypet!" He narrowed his eyes. "Bluestar is bringing Kittypets into the Clan now? She must have bees in her brain."

"Don't mind Sandpaw, he's usually not this bad tempered." Graypaw told Firepaw.

Sandpaw ignored Graypaw and kept talking. "You'll have to work hard if you want to stay here. It may prove too challenging for you." He paused before adding on, "But if you do stay, it might be nice having another tom around. All these she-cats in the apprentice den is getting annoying."

"Hey!" Graypaw gasped as Sandpaw began to walk away. But Whitestorm stopped him.

"Sandpaw, be nice to your den mates." Whitestorm told him, then spoke to all three. "You should all be getting some sleep. It's getting late and training starts early tomorrow."

"Yes. I'm sorry, Whitestorm." Sandpaw nodded and padded into the ferns again. With a flick of her tail, Graypaw lead Firepaw into the den. It was soft with moss and the moon light made everything a delicate shade of green. The air was filled with fern scent.

"Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked.

"Anywhere." Sandpaw growled. "Just not near me." He pushed his mossy nest around with his paws before finally circling and laying down.

Graypaw amd Firepaw shared glances but said nothing. Firepaw gathered moss together into a nest and then settled down. He quickly fell to sleep.

**Please review, and I hope all you are having/had a great Thanksgiving! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is an update. I was hopeing it would be posted earlier this week, but I had to force myself to write and even then I was distracted easily.**

**Anna O'Carrick- Thank you, but I'm okay. I really need to work on editing and finding my own errors myself. Thank you though. :)**

"Wake up, furball!" A playful voice sounded close to Firepaw's ear. "Training begins at sunrise, and Dustpaw and Sandpaw are already up."

Firepaw blinked open his eyes. He had been dreaming of chasing a squirrel up through the branches of a tall tree. He stretched, and then jumped to his paws. Today was his first day of training!

Graypaw was giving herself a quick wash. Between licks, she meowed. "I spoke to Lionheart. She said that Ravenpaw won't be joining us for a few days. Oh, and Dustpaw and Sandpaw are on hunting duty. So we get to train with Lionheart and Tigerclaw this morning. We need to hurry though! I don't want to keep them waiting."

She lead Firepaw out of camp and up the ravine. They followed a path to a sandy hollow.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart where there, waiting in the middle of the clearing. They sat close together as they watched the two run into the hollow.

"In the future, I expect you to be here sooner." Tigerclaw growled.

"Don't be too severe, Tigerclaw." Lionheart meowed. "It was a busy day yesterday. I expect they where tired." She went on, talking to Firepaw now. "Firepaw, you have not been given a mentor yet, so Tigerclaw and I will share your training."

Firepaw nodded enthusiastically, his tail held high, unable to disguise his delight of having two such great warriors as his mentors.

"Come," Tigerclaw sounded impatient. "We are showing you the borders today so you know where to hunt and what boundaries you will be protecting. Graypaw, it won't hurt to remind you of our Clan's limits."

Tigerclaw then jumped up and she bounded out of the sandy hollow, Lionheart right behind her. Graypaw leaped to her paws and followed, leaving Firepaw scrambling after them, his paws slipping on the sand.

The trees where thick in this part of the forest and the ground was littered with fallen leaves that rattles and crunched under their paws.

"This is a Twoleg path." Tigerclaw said as she stopped.

"Use your nose, Firepaw." Lionheart told him. "Can you smell anything?"

Firepaw tasted the air. He could smell the faint scent of Twoleg and the stronger smell of dog. "A Twoleg walked their dog along here, but they are gone now."

"Good." Meowed Lionheart. "Do you think it is safe to cross?"

Firepaw sniffed the air again. The scent seemed weak and fresher forest smells seemed to cross over it. "Yes." He replied.

Tigerclaw nodded the the four cats came out from beneath the ferns and crossed the narow path.

Beyond the path, the trees where pine trees. They where tall and strait, set in rows. The ground was covered with fallen pine needles. There was no undergrowth here, and Firepaw could feel the others discomfort.

"Twolegs put these trees here." Tigerclaw said. "They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures. They spit out enough fumes to make a kit go blind. Then they take the trees to the Treecut place near here."

Firepaw stopped amd listened, wondering if he could hear them now.

"The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, untill the time of Greenleaf." Explained Graypaw, noticing his pause.

The cats padded on through the pine forest. "Twoleg place lies in that direction." Meowed Tigerclaw, flicking his thick tail to one side. "No doubt you can smell it, Firepaw. Today however, we will head the other way."

They soon breached another Twoleg path. They crossed over to the safety of the bushes and oaks on the other side.

"We are getting close to Riverclan territory." Whispered Graypaw to Firepaw. "Sunningrocks are over there." She pointed with her soft gray muzzel to a mound of large gray boulders.

Firepaw felt his fur stand on edge. This is where Redtail was killed!

Lionheart stopped by a flat gray rock. "This is the boundary between Thunderclan and Riverclan territory. Riverclan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river." She meowed. "Breath deeply, Firepaw."

The pugent smell of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of Firepaw's mouth. He was surprised how different it smelled from the warm cat scents of the Thunderclan camp. And he was also surprised to realize just how familiar and comforting the Thunderclan scents seem to him already.

"That is the smell of Riverclan." Tigerclaw meowed beside him. "Remember it well. It will be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors have scent-marked the trees along here." With her words the dark tabby lifted her tail and sprayed her own mark on the flat rock.

"We'll follow this boundary line, as it leads strait for fourtrees." Lionheart meowed. Shee set off quickly, away from Sunningrocks, followed by Tigerclaw. Graypaw and Firepaw trotted after them.

"What is Fourtrees?" Firepaw panted.

"It's where the territories of all the clans meet," replied Graypaw. "There are four great oaks there, as old as the clans-"

"Graypaw!" Said Tigerclaw. "Don't forget how close we are to enemy territory."

They fell silent and Firepaw focused on walking instead. They crossed a shallow stream, hopping from boulder to boulder to keep their paws dry.

By the time they reached Fourtrees Firepaw felt completely out of breath and his paws hurt. He wasn't used to traveling so far and so fast. He was quite relieved when Lionheart and Tigerclaw led them out of the thick woods and stopped at the top of the bush-covered slope. Below, in the bright sunlight, stood four huge oaks, their dark green crowns reaching almoust to the top of the steep slope.

"As Graypaw told you," meowed Lionheart to Firepaw. ",this is Fourtrees, where the territories of all four clans meet. Windclan governors the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets. You won't be able to catch their scent today-the wind is blowing towards them. But you'll learn it soon enough."

"Shadowclan holds the power over there, in the darkest part of the forest." Added Graypaw, flicking her head sideways. "The elders say that the cold winds from the north blow over the Shadowclan cats and chill their hearts."

"So many Clans!" Firepaw exclaimed and so well organized, he added to himself, thinking back to Smudge's tales of wildcats wrecking terror in the forest.

"You see now why prey is so precious." Meowed Lionheart. "Why we must fight to protect what little we have."

"But that's foolish! Why can't the Clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?" Firepaw suggested boldly. A shocked silence met his words.

"That is treacherous thinking, Kittypet." Tigerclaw brok the silence.

"Don't be too hard on this new apprentice." Lionheart warned Tigerclaw. "They ways of the Clan are new to him." She looked at Firepaw. "You speak from your heart, this will make you a stronger warrior one day."

Tigerclaw looked as if she wanted to say something, but she held it back.

Lionheart continued, "The four clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. Here" -she bent her head toward the four mighty oaks below- "is where they meet. The truce lasts as long as the moon is at its fullest."

"Then there must be a meeting very soon?" Firepaw suggested, remembering the bright moon light last night.

"There is!" Lionheart meowed, sounding impressed. "Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important because they allow all the Clans to come together in peace for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances bring more trouble then their worth."

"It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong," Tigerclaw meowed in agreement. "If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken our chances of survival."

Firepaw nodded, "I understand." He meowed.

"Come on," meowed Lionheart. "Lets keep moving."

They padded along the ridge of the valley where Fourtrees stood. Now they where heading away from the sun as it began to sink in the afternoon sky. They crossed the stream at a place where it was narrow enough to leap over in one jump.

Firepaw sniffed the air. A new cat-scent touched his mouth glands, strong and sour.

"What Clan is that?" He asked.

"Shadowclan." Tigerclaw answered. "We are at their border. Remember, fresher scents means that a Shadowclan patrol is in the area."

As Firepaw nodded, a new noise reached his ears. He stiffened, but the other cats padded forward normally. "What's that?" He asked.

"You'll see." Lionheart said.

"Are we at the edge of the woods?" Firepaw asked as he peered through the thinning trees. He took in a breath. The fresh forest scents seemed mixed with strange, darker smells.

He followed the cats to the edge and they sat down. Firepaw looked out to see a large, flat gray path. It was so wide that the trees on the other side seemed blurred and small. He shuddered at the bitter smell that rose from it.

Suddenly, a gigantic monster flew past. Firepaw jumped back, fur rising. The trees' branches shook wildly from the sudden wind.

Firepaw stared at the other cats, eyes wide. He had been paths like this at his old Twoleg home, but never this big! The monsters weren't this fast either. Only Graypaw seemed a little uncomfortable.

"It scared me the first time too." Graypaw meowed watching Firepaw, looking a little amused now. "But it helps keep Shadowclan warriors from crossing into our territory. The Thunderpath runs for many pawsteps along our bordery line. You'll be fine as long as you don't go too near."

"It's time we have returned to camp." Meowed Lionheart. "You've seen all our boundaries now. But we'll avoid Snakerocks, even though the way around is longer. An untrained apprentice would be easy prey for an adder, and I expect you are getting tired, Firepaw."

Firepaw couldn't help feeling relieved at the thought of returning to the camp. His head was spinning with all the new smells and sights, and Lionheart was right: he was tired, and hungry. He padded behind Graypaw as the cats turned away from Thunderpath and walked back into the forest.

Firepaw walked through the entrance and saw that fresh kill was waiting for them.

Firepaw and Graypaw took their share and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Dustpaw and Sandpaw where already sitting here, eating hungrily.

Firepaw and Graypaw joined them a little ways away. Firepaw bit in, still not used to the delicious flavors of forest foods.

"Hey there, Kittypet!" Dustpaw said, looking up. "Like the prey _we _caught for you?" She looked over at Sandpaw, as if she expected him to say something. Sandpaw said nothing though, only taking another bite of his prey. Dustpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Are you two still on hunting duty?" Graypaw asked innocently. "Never mind. We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know that all is safe."

"I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!" Yowled Dustpaw.

"They didn't even dare to show their faces," retorted Graypaw, unable to hide her anger.

"We'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering." Said Dustpaw.

"Are you going?" Firepaw blurted out, impressed in spite of the apprentices' hostility.

"Oh course," replied Dustpaw loftily, her eyes shinning proudly. "It's a great honor, you know. But don't worry; you'll-"

"Oh, stop it, Dustpaw!" Sandpaw broke in, sounding annoyed and angery. "I don't want to hear it."

Dustpaw looked surprised, like Sandpaw had hit her instead of just telling him to stop.

"Come on," Sandpaw finished the last of his prey quickly before standing up. "Bluestar looks ready to leave." Dustpaw nodded quickly, finishing her own prey before bounding after him, still looking a little shaken.

Firepaw and Graypaw ate their prey as they watched Bluestar gathered the cats together and lead them out of the camp.

"Have you ever been to a Gathering?" Firepaw asked Graypaw.

Graypaw looked up from her prey. "Not yet." She told him. "But it wont be long now; just you wait. All of the apprentices get to go sooner or later."

The two apprentices ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they had finished, Graypaw wandered over to Firepaw, looking shy, and began to groom his head. Together they washed, sharing tongues as Firepaw had seen the other cats do when he first arrived.

Then, tired after the long trek, they pushed their way into the den and quickly fell asleep.

**Done. :)**

**So, I have had a poll up on my profile for this story. Please take a look and vote, because I'm taking it down in a week.**

**Please review. Oh, and Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm sorry if you where expecting this to be the next chapter. I really am. But, I'm board of this story. I wish I could continue, but like I said on another one of my stories, I can't keep forcing myself to write something I don't like any more.**

**I'm sorry if you wanted to read he whole story. I may continue later. But now, I have too many better stories to focus on and I have too many story ideas written down. I need to focus on those more than this.**

**Again, I'm sorry. I may continue later, but I'm not sure when. Bye.**


End file.
